


what if you're someone I just want around?

by chocosoes



Category: Actor RPF, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Real People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocosoes/pseuds/chocosoes
Summary: "I was just kidding, Seungwoo-ya!" she replied."I was not."or, something happened between them after 54th Baeksang Arts Awards.
Relationships: Bae Doona/Cho Seung Woo, Han Yeojin/Hwang Si-mok
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	what if you're someone I just want around?

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to two of my favourite Seunghoes, you know who you are!

"The best actor in a television series award goes to Cho Seungwoo from Stranger. Congratulations!"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his name being called out as the winner. She knew he did well in the drama, winning the best actor category will not be something impossible with his talent. But still, no matter how many times she joked around with him, telling him he is Baeksang worthy, even Oscar worthy, she was still in so much awe and was full of happiness for his achievement.

The camera then zoomed in on him hugging the casts from Stranger drama who came to the award show. Doona was about to take out her phone from her bag but stopped for a second. 

She has seen him wearing suit multiple times, too many times for her to remember the colour of each suit, but tonight he looked dashing in that black suit, with that hairstyle, and wearing that smile. The smile that was so wide that his eyes form adorable crescent moon shape—her favourite smile.

She opened her Instagram account, ready to record a video for her Instagram story post to congratulate him, to tell the world how proud she was of him.

He started his speech. Thanking the viewers and fans of their successful drama. She smiled just by looking at him holding the trophy and flowers bouquet. 

"Wooohooo!"

She hit the record button, hold it for a good almost fifteen seconds, and screamed full of pride in her chest. He was talking about how he never kept the trophies from award shows he got in his house but kept them in his mother's place instead. He once told her that—slowly revealing how much of a Mama's boy he was.

"Right now, Bae Doona-ssi comes to mind."

She freezed after hitting the post story button. Even though she joked about wanting to be mentioned in his winning speech, she did not expect to be the first one he mentioned.

"I want to thank her for being an amazing partner."

If she was not in a car ride home, or if she was but all alone, she probably would let out a squeal. Not because she was flattered because he mentioned her name, but because—God, it was his very first Baeksang trophy for television series category after years of doing drama productions.

She knew how much of a great actor he was. The nonstop learning, studying, memorizing every line, making sure to bring Hwang Shimok character to life as best as he can. She witnessed all the hardwork and effort he poured for this project—just like he did with any other projects. A passionate and hardworking, full of talent and dedication man like him deserved awards and recognitions like these. 

And she was so happy and genuinely proud of him.

It was almost midnight when the show ended. The ride home was full of deafening silence because the driver this time was not the bubbly type—he did not know if he should be thankful for it or not.

Although it felt like a very long time, he finally arrived in his home. The trophy and flowers have been brought and kept at his agency office by his manager. He probably would have a chance to bring the trophy to his Mother's house tomorrow or the day after.

His phone notification bar won't stop popping messages after messages, missed calls after missed calls almost two minutes after he turn it on. So many congratulations messages from family and friends, _sunbae_ , _hoobae_ , colleagues from past, current, and future projects. 

He replied one-by-one. Texting back a simple _"Yes, thank you so much for the support."_. 

Seungwoo continued to do so even while he took off his suit, changed into the most comfortable pajamas in his closet, brushed his teeth, washed his face—simply because he wanted to sleep peacefully after the messages he received have been answered.

One of the messages he received catched his attention. The contact name was a simple _Bae_. Multiple chats from her, must be messages full of emojis and stickers. She has the cuteness that no one can resist, even through a short and simple text. 

_Yokssi, uri Hwang gomsanim!_

_I wouldn't mind doing this drama until I have grey hair_

_You must be so sleepy now, aren't you? Hahaha~_

He read each one of the texts she sent, and his lips formed a smile. It was a real let down not having her name in the best actress category. She would have been come, sitting next to him, and congratulate him in person not through a text like this.

Seungwoo rested his back on the headboard of his bed. He checked on the call log history after done scrolling through Doona's texts. There are not that many people who called him compared to those who sent messages.

His Mother, manager, _Noona_ , and then the _Bae_.

Both his Mother and Noona must have fallen asleep. His manager would think he was too tired because it was already pass his bedtime—and they eventually will clean up after his mess if he ever made one though.

The last person—the _Bae_.

He was about to go back to the messaging application to reply to her texts when suddenly she called again.

"Hello!"

Her cheerful voice was like a soothing melody to his ears, like the classic songs he played to lift up his mood.

"Hm?"

She chuckled. 

" _Aigoo_ , am I speaking to Hwang Shimok or Cho Seungwoo?" she jokingly said.

This time, he was the one who laugh.

"You are not asleep yet?" he asked her, knowing very well of how much a night owl she was.

She giggled, "I should be the one who ask you that question, Seungwoo-ya!"

"No, I'm not sleepy yet," he replied.

"Anyway, congratulations! Well-deserved, Mr. Seungwoo Cho. I'm so proud of you," she genuinely said.

"Thank—"

"I don't want the standard reply. Think of something else to pay my congratulations message," she cut him off before he finished his sentence.

He giggled hearing her answer. Both of them stayed silent for a moment while Seungwoo drowned in his thought.

"Eat out? Pizza? _Pajeon_? Beer? Soju?" he mentioned some of her favourite food and drink.

She laughed from the other line. 

"I was just kidding, Seungwoo-ya!" she replied.

"I was not."

Even if it was only a call, Seungwoo can feel the tension between them. The problem was, he really was not kidding. 

It was months of not meeting her, not listening to her voice, her giggle, and her heartily laugh in person. He tried not to think of it this way, but he missed her. 

He missed her not in the way he missed his other co-actors from previous projects, not in the way he missed a friend. He was just so addicted being close to her, and always wanting more time to spend with her.

"Should I invite the other casts?" she asked after quite a long pause.

He nodded his head.

"Of course. Why would we have a private celebration for just the two of us?"

She listened to his little laugh after replying to her question. God, what was she thinking? Did she wish he would answer no? Did she want him to eat alone with her? 

Did she hope he did?

"Okay, I will let them know," she told him.

"Hm," he hummed as an answer. "Are you not going to sleep?"

"I will but I don't know when. I can't sleep. Are you going to sleep? I will hang up if you are."

He was forgetting his sleeping schedule on purpose when he calmly said, "No, I'm not."

"My niece, Lia, asked about you, by the way. She saw you on the TV and asked her mother to call me right away."

Seungwoo chuckled at the thought of Doona's youngest niece who visited her quite often, or whom she took to the set if her part was a short one. How could Doona think Seungwoo will forget her niece when the little girl was not shy to say hello to Seungwoo anymore? She even let Seungwoo hold her and share her snack with him.

"What did she say?"

Doona giggled before answering, "Seungwoo _samchon_ is a good boy in class, right? He gets a trophy like _Onni_ did!"

Seungwoo let out a laugh hearing Doona's answer, and she laughed harder simply by listening to his laugh.

They continued talking about almost everything. The project Doona took, got offered. Doona recommended a vet for Seungwoo's kitten who needed vaccines. A new coffee shop near her place. The new neighbour next door of Seungwoo's house.

It was not the first time for them to have a midnight call—the only time where they don't have to think about packed schedules, hectic activity, project after project. 

With Doona, Seungwoo could comfortably show her his true colours without any filters, or even trying hard to have brighter or darker colours.

For Doona, Seungwoo is one of the not-so-many people who understand her best. People who feel like a home for her—warm, comfortable, and safe. 

"Doona Bae," he called her name in a way she only let him do that—not letting anyone else do the same.

"Yes, Seungwoo Cho?"

He stayed silent for a while, thinking if it was the right thing to do. 

"What are we, exactly?"

Seungwoo let the words out freely. He was ready to accept all the risks. The question he has kept to himself for oh-so-many days, or even months was too simple to give such a huge burden to his heart.

There was a long pause. A quite long deafening silence that irritate his ears. 

And eventually, in the silence between them, in her hesitation, in the sound of her quick breath filling up his ear, he found his answer.


End file.
